This is an application for the partial funding of the fourth conference on Endothelium and Cardiovascular Function to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology - (FASEB), from June 29, 1997 to July 4, 1997 at the Copper Mountain Resort in Colorado. The theme of the 1997 FASEB Summer Conference reflects recent developments in basic and clinical research pertaining to the physiological and pathophysiological roles of the endothelium in cardiovascular function. The focus of this conference will be on the expression, biosynthesis, modulation and actions of various endothelium-derived factors that play distinct and definitive roles in modulating vascular remodeling, growth and blood flow in health and disease. Participation is limited to 200 scientists, including the session speakers and discussion leaders, who have been-selected on the basis of their expertise and recent contributions to this area of research and who will likely contribute to the establishment of a stimulating and productive atmosphere. The typical format of a FASEB Summer Conference will be used with some minor but important variations. Each morning and evening session will be limited to 4 speakers, for the purpose of allowing adequate time for extensive discussion, which is the objective of the FASEB Summer Conference program. This means fewer total speakers, but experts in this area of research who will not be session speakers have been invited to be discussion leaders and/or to attend and participate in the conference. Poster presentations are strongly encouraged and will be advertised, as the performance site can handle 200 abstracts. Poster review sessions will be organized so that certain selected abstracts can be more extensively discussed at the end of each poster session in the late afternoons. The conference format is designed to integrate new information and facilitate extensive discussion of future research and clinical applications.